The present invention pertains to waveguide modulators, and particularly to optical waveguide modulators having an electrical drive mechanism. In related art optical waveguide modulators, two performance limitations are electrical signal losses along the modulator electrodes and phase velocity mismatches between the electrical drive signals and the modulated lightwave signals.